1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular radar cross section (RCS) and infrared (IR) signal generation device and a method of deceiving a threat to reduce susceptibility of a naval vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently acquired naval vessels have a tendency to be large in scale and utilize high-technology, by which the price of the Korean navy's Aegis-class naval vessel named “Sejong the Great” is so high that the price of a single vessel exceeds one trillion Korean won. However, while the probability of a full-scale war is reduced, threats of terror or small scale provocations against naval vessels are continuously increased, and hence the risk of expensive naval vessels falling victim to low-priced detection and weapon systems is continuously increased.
High-technology surveillance and control systems in modern naval battles have been developed to such a level that such systems can determine the scale and type of an enemy's naval vessel. Therefore, with only a large RCS (Radar Cross Section) signal or IR (Infrared) signal generation system, there is a limit in effectively deceiving an enemy's detection systems or weapons of intimidation and in protecting maneuvering vessels of friendly naval forces.
Such a prior art technology has been proposed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-263995 entitled “Ship Defense System.” However, since the technology of the prior art merely generates large RCS signals using a radar reflector, or generates IR signals using a heater, there is a limit in deceiving an enemy's high-technology detection systems and intimidation weapon systems with only the technology.